<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by zambietrashart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621950">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart'>zambietrashart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex falls hard and fast for Willie, Alex is going to put Carrie in her place, Alex needs a hug, Alex x Anxiety, As ghosts, Bobbi is Bobby, Carol is Caleb, Carrie takes care of Alex, F/F, F/M, He's the emotional one of the group, Julio is Julie, Kerry is Carrie, Luke and Reggie want to make sure Alex is ok, Luke is Luke, Luke is going to give Julie her music back, Nikki is Nick, Reggie is Reggie, Reggie is going to give Nick more confidence, Reggie makes jokes about being hit by his parents, Tracy is Trevor, Willa is Willie, alex is alex, everyone is genderbent, nick is like wtf, sunset curve is split up and with different people, they all just want to find each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Luke and Reggie are three girls who died in a hotdog related accident but what if they get split up on their way back to the realm of the living because three people played their CD at the same time? Julio was lonely after his father died but when he played a CD that he found in his loft in the garage, he met a girl named Luke who was everything she needed and they formed a band. Nikki was so done with her boyfriend treating people like trash so when a girl crashlands in her room after she plays a CD she found in her boyfriend’s house she is certainly in for a surprise. Kerry hates that he’s so mean to everyone until a girl named Alex, who is one of his mother’s former bandmates, gives him a reality check.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex, Reggie, and Luke had been sitting in a dark room for what felt like an hour Alex sobbing on the floor, Reggie and Luke too awkward and never good at the whole hugging thing to go over and comfort the poor girl, when something in their bodies started to tingle and they felt themselves tear apart before being put back together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke landed on a carpet back in her old studio and a boy was screaming at her just appearing out of thin air and Luke screamed too reaching out to grab Alex or Reggie but realizing that neither of them was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, Alex,” Luke said looking to her left feeling around for where Alex would normally stand rolling her eyes at the brunette. “Reggie?” Luke asked the spot to her right but heard no response and she felt herself tear apart again and she was on the pier looking around before getting the same feeling again and the boy from before was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I saw something, I’m not crazy,” he said and there was a cross in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’re all a little crazy,” Luke said and the boy started screaming again. “Hey, hey calm down!” Luke screamed back and the boy stopped taking deep breaths looking at Luke. “My name is Luke, what’s yours?” Luke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m Julio,” he said starting to realize that Luke wasn’t a threat. “What are you?” Julio asked looking at Luke in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well me and two of my other friends died eating some bad hotdogs after a performance but I guess they didn’t make it here,” Luke said arms crossed protecting herself feeling small without her two friends making jokes and laughing with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Julio said wanting to reach out and hug the poor ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing worse could have happened they’re already dead, I just wish they were here with me,” Luke said before yawning. “Could I crash here just for the night?” Luke asked assuring Julio that it would just be for that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay as long as you want as long as you don’t scare me like that again,” Julio said looking down at Luke who smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Luke laid down brown waves falling over the side of the couch shedding her blue sleeveless hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is crazy,” Julio said once he exited the studio calling Flynn. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie watched as her friends vanished reaching out for them, she landed on her hands and knees in front of a scared dirty blonde girl who almost reminded her of Alex, God she already missed that emotional wreck. The girl stared at her grabbing a bat from behind her bed aiming to throw it at Reggie who ducked when it came flying at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I already got beaten as a child, I don’t need it when I’m dead too!” Reggie complained making jokes about her past and the blonde got off her bed running over to Reggie who laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” she asked going to feel Reggie’s face but her hand went right through. “What are you?” she asked eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m very dead so I guess that would make me a ghost,” Reggie said thoughtfully tilting her head to the side curly hair free of spray bouncing around her shoulders distracting the other for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your name?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Regena, but call me Reggie,” Reggie stuck out her hand before awkwardly running through her hair after she realized that the stranger couldn’t shake it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Nichole but everyone calls me Nikki so I guess that’s what you’re going to have to call me now too,” Nikki said smiling sitting down on her bed patting the spot next to her motioning for Reggie to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually going to look for my friends, they died with me and I thought we were all going to be here together but I guess not and Alex must be freaking out, she has terrible panic attacks and Luke must be freaking out trying to find Alex too,” Reggie rambled and Nikki sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest or whatever ghosts do to calm down, it’s not like they’re going to go anywhere,” Nikki said and Reggie nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, they’ll be fine without me for one night.” Reggie plopped down on the bed laying next to Nikki, eyes fluttering shut immediately.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex landed on her feet in a very pink room with a crying boy in it, awkward, well it was until his eyes grew about three sizes. Alex looked around panicked, breathing deeply trying to calm down. Ok so Luke and Reggie weren’t with her, that’s ok she can do this on her own. Alex’s breaths started coming out as slight sobs as she backed toward the door trying to get out but her hand kept going through the knob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ok?” the boy from the bed asked, getting up and approaching the scared ghost who dropped to the ground sobbing. “You’re going to be ok, tell me your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Alex,” she stuttered out and the blonde boy sat down across from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice name, I’m Kerry,” he said, eyes smiling at her as her breathing started to even out. “I like pink too, it’s a nice color,” Kerry said eyeing the girl’s oversized hoodie. Alex started to sit up and become more comfortable in her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I need to find L-Luke and R-Reggie,” Alex said, starting to get up but Kerry decided that she was in no condition to go out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can wait until morning, that panic attack is going to make you a dead girl walking,” Kerry said laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already am,” Alex said, eyes drooping as she felt herself start to collapse. She landed on the bed barely and Kerry climbed in laying next to her eyeing the girl. She seemed like the kind that her friends would miss and Kerry envied that. Maybe he could convince Alex to try and make him more likable but for now,</span>
  <span> he would let the poor girl sleep. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier that day</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kerry walked around with Nikki not even looking at him but at Julio, his so-called friend, from freshman year. Kerry felt bad after Julio’s dad died but he started acting all depressed and Kerry found it hard to be around after losing his own father a long time ago when he went to get milk but never came back. Kerry knew he was mean and probably a bad person but it was a wall that he had built up, a wall of confidence so he was never going to be messed with again by anyone. He needed someone to humble him, make him more like his old self and he prayed that it was soon because he couldn’t stand another day of disappointed looks from Nikki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki held onto Kerry’s arm sighing slightly, she wished that someone would save her from the position that she put herself in. Dating a bitchy guy who was probably gay was not her best choice but Kerry had asked her out and she didn’t want to say no. Nikki wanted, no she needed, someone who could tell her to get out of her head and to say what she feels to rip her apart from the awful clutches of Kerry’s love and who knows maybe Nikki would even end up with her savior. It would never be Julio though, Nikki knew that Julio liked her but when she started dating Kerry, she went from crush to enemy in seconds and Nikki just wished that Julio would see her as a friend again after everything was dealt with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julio sat with Flynn who was yammering on about something Kerry did again. Julio loved Flynn in a platonic way but he was starting to get on his nerves. All the he said that she said was just getting to be too much for him. He needed someone to keep him company, someone to take care of him, he needed a girlfriend or something fast or everything was going to fall apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all needed a savior and maybe their saviors would need one too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>